


Мастер фейерверков

by mad_nemo



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_nemo/pseuds/mad_nemo
Summary: Удивительный пиротехник и фейерверки, подобных которым никогда не видели в Лондоне.Фантазия о том, как Гендальф вернулся из Валинора и обосновался в современной Великобритании.Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018 для команды fandom JRRT 2018.





	Мастер фейерверков

Представление действительно было отличным. Ракеты взлетали и рассыпались в небе миллионом искр, которые — как казалось — оседали на кронах деревьев парка Виктория. Пиротехник запустил три фейерверка подряд. Вспыхнув, они, будто созвездие, образовали Биг-Бен — точнее, часовую башню Вестминстерского дворца, которую многие туристы имели в виду, когда говорили «Биг-Бен». Толпа взорвалась криками и аплодисментами.  
Джек никогда прежде такого не видел. Он вообще редко смотрел подобные шоу, но сегодня так уж всё совпало. Он стоял поодаль от основной толпы, чтобы можно было покурить спокойно, не задевая ничьи чувства.  
Фейерверки сыпались один за другим, приводя толпу в неописуемый восторг.  
«Мастер, наверное, тот ещё изобретатель».  
Да, Джек не сомневался, что это был настоящий мастер своего дела. Он и сам когда-то занимался фейерверками, но с работой не задалось, пришлось принести хобби в жертву трудоустройству.  
Представление закончилось, зеваки разбрелись кто куда. Похолодало. Джек сунул руку в карман толстовки, вытащил телефон, чтобы посмотреть время — половина одиннадцатого. Довольно поздно, пожалуй.  
Джек бросил сигарету в урну и собрался было идти своим путём, но взгляд снова упал на то место, откуда мастер запускал свои фейерверки. Он всё ещё был там, прибирался после представления. Пожав плечами, Джек двинулся к нему.  
— Хей, чувак, — обратился он к пиротехнику. — Классные у тебя фейерверки. Труда в них вгрохано немерено, да?  
Пиротехник повернулся к нему, и Джек прикусил язык. Мастер оказался стариком с длинной седой бородой. «Чувак», блин. Джеку стало неловко.  
Но старик улыбался ему, и, похоже, фамильярное обращение его никак не задело.  
— Насчёт труда не сказал бы, а любви и фантазии — целый вагон. Понравилось, да?  
— Очень!  
Старик приосанился. Похоже, похвала была ему приятна.  
— Я и сам когда-то этим занимался. Люблю фейерверки. Как будто на мгновение зажигаешь в небе новую звезду… да и люди радуются.  
— Почему же бросил?  
— Ну… развлечения — это, конечно, хорошо, но надо и на жизнь зарабатывать. А с карьерой пиротехника у меня как-то не сложилось. Может быть, из-за моего поганого характера. Не знаю.  
— Скверно, — старик протянул руку к одному из своих ящиков. Рукав серого плаща соскользнул, открывая сухое старческое запястье, украшенное плетёным браслетом. Джек узнал нарисованный на нём символ.  
— Мистер, вы хиппи? — он не удержался и прыснул: было в этом что-то забавное. Увидев его реакцию, старик улыбнулся ещё шире и посмотрел на свой браслет.  
— Вроде того. Травку я, конечно, не курю, мне достаточно моего табака. Но идею мира во всём мире поддерживаю. Жизнь удивительна, и тратить своё время на дрязги и кровопролития вместо того, чтобы познавать мир вокруг — просто кощунство.  
Было что-то необычное в этом старике, Джек чувствовал это, но не мог понять, что именно. Дело даже не в том, что он выражался несколько архаично («дрязги», видишь ли) или курил табак вместо нормальных человеческих сигарет — всё это вполне можно было списать на возраст.  
В нём было что-то ещё. Что-то, скрытое в глубине лукаво блестящих глаз.  
Он протянул Джеку новенький снаряд.  
— Держи. Запустишь как-нибудь на досуге.  
Джек принял подарок с благодарностью. Какая ностальгия! Он действительно очень давно не запускал фейерверки.  
Сердце забилось быстрее. В груди словно поднималась волна, которая стремительно выплеснулась в фразу:  
— Мистер, пожалуйста, научите меня чему-нибудь!  
Старик заканчивал паковать свои вещи. Услышав просьбу парня, он покачал головой и проворчал:  
— Ишь, шустрый какой… — но глаза по-прежнему лукаво поблёскивали. — Давай-ка мы вот как поступим: найдёшь работу, такую, чтобы тебе нравилась — возьму тебя в ученики. По рукам?  
Джек просиял.  
— По рукам.  
Он почувствовал, что в его жизни началась новая глава.


End file.
